Upon A Wishing Star
by M. Elizabeth
Summary: When a wish backfires, Lily and James end up switching bodies! Will they find out more about each other, or ruin their lives? ** Cha. 2 Up! **
1. Wishing Star

Trading Places  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of proffiting from this story. Amy Elizabeth Hearthstone, and Greg Auburn, belong to me. Tessa Alison Maise, to Krista. And Faye Madison to Amanda. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Thank You Notes: All who review.  
  
Author's Notes: When a wish backfires, and Lily and James end up switching bodies! Will they find out more about each other, or ruin each other's lives?  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
  
"Potter! Get your ass out here, right now!" Lily Evan's screamed loudly. It was midnight. She had just gotten back from hanging out with her friends in Hogsmeade, when she opened the door and was covered with molasses and feathers.  
  
James walked out into the common room, fake yawning, and stood at the bottom of the staircase. "You called?" he asked, stretching.  
  
"You are so evil. You should be in Slytherin. Why do you insist on tormenting me? I never did a thing you. You're the cruelest person to walk this earth!" she screamed at him, then turned on her heel and stormed out of sight.  
  
Amy, Tessa and Faye stood there, silent, for a minute. James merely shrugged his shoulders, grinned, and said, "She certainly does love me, doesn't she."  
  
Amy gave him a look of distaste and walked into the girl's dorm, Tessa and Faye following her.   
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  
  
When Amy, Tessa, and Faye, had falled asleep, Lily stayed awake still, her hair still dripping wet from a shower, and a fleece robe wrapped around her body. She sat by the window next to her bed, looking out at the night sky. Just then, a star passed overhead. 'I wish James Potter had never been born.' she thought scornfully, then climbed back into bed.  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
  
'I wish Lily Evans had never been born.' James thought to himself, while he too, was looking out the window. Though he didn't hate Lily for coming to Hogwarts, he just wished he could get her out of his mind.  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
  
The next day, Lily awoke around six the next morning. She sat up in bed, and yawned deeply, while stretching her arms. She rubbed her eyes, then looked around. 'That's odd,' she though, 'Why, is Sirius in Tessa's bed? And Greg in Amy's bed, and Remus in Faye's bed?' Then she looked down, and noticed she was wearing a pair of blue boxers and a gray tee shirt. Lily stumbled out of bed, and looked in the mirror. She let out a high pitched scream.  
  
Meanwhile, James had awoken, and was searching for his glasses when he heard a scream. He raced out of the room and into the boys dorm and came face to face with Lily.   
  
"What are you screaming about? Aha! There are my glasses." he took his glasses from the bedside table, and joined Lily by the mirror.  
  
"What did you do, Potter!" she yelled, clenching her fists.  
  
James looked in the mirror and noticed he had dark auburn hair, and bright green eyes framed by glasses that clashed horribly with his new skin tone. Then he looked and Lily, and took note that she had disarrayed dark hair, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"What did I do?" he said back. Then grabbed her wrist and dragged her out into the empty common room.  
  
"WHAT MESS HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME IN THIS TIME, POTTER!?" Lily bellowed.  
  
James nearly fell over. "Well it appears, my dear flower, that I am in your body and you are in mine." he said sarcastically.  
  
Lily raised a hand to punch him, but then stopped in mid-air, as she looked him over. "Oh, this is going to be a fun day!" she said evilly.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm you, and you're, well, me. And that means, I might just happen to find out all your little secrets."  
  
"Is that so? Well then, let the war begin." he said, and started to go back to the boys dorm.  
  
"Um, Potter, it might be a little odd to see me in the boys dorm. As myself. You as me, I mean."  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  
  
A/N: How was this? Let me know? 


	2. Foodfights and Low-cut Dresses

Upon A Wishing Star  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of proffiting from this story. Amy Elizabeth Hearthstone, and Greg Auburn, belong to me. Tessa Alison Maise, to Krista. And Faye Madison to Amanda. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Author's Notes: When a wish backfires, and Lily and James end up switching bodies! Will they find out more about each other, or ruin each other's lives?  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked back into the boys dorm. She silently opened a chest of drawers situated opposite the door. She opened the first one and pulled out a pair of jeans, and removed her...er, James's boxers from James's body that she was unfortunately situated in. She dug in the drawer some more and pulled out a long sleeved shirt. It was gray with red stripes on the sleeves. James certainly has bad taste in clothes. Lily thought to herself. She grabbed the robes the were put on a chair next to his bed, and stared in the mirror. She couldn't quite see her reflection because James wore glasses.  
  
James, meanwhile, went to the girls dorm and was checking out his – her – roommates. He opened the sliding door on the closet and searched for some clothes. He found a rather frumpy looked brown skirt that had seen better days, and purple and orange polka-dotted tank top. He hunted for some underwear and a bra, when he heard the sounds of someone awakening. He looked over and Aimee stretching.  
  
"Morning Lily. Mind if I ask why you're wearing James's glasses?" she asked, as she got out of bed.  
  
James felt his face, and mentally smacked himself. "Oh, I um....stole them to annoy him."  
  
Aimee merely nodded and walked off the bathroom. James raced out of the dorm, and pounded on the boys dorm. Lily answered. "What do you wa-," she started but stopped when she noticed his sight of dress.   
  
"Oh my god. What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, gaping at that horrible shirt.   
  
"Oh. This 'ole thang." James said, trying to be funny.   
  
"Shut-it Potter, I don't have time for your stupidness. What do you want?" Lily barked.  
  
"Here are my glasses." he took his glasses of and handed them to Lily. "Bye!" he blew her a kiss and skipped back to the girls dorm. Lily put the glasses on and set to work on messing James Potter's life up.  
  
James walked into the girls dorm as Lily, and came out as Lily, much to his dismay. He had put on Lily's robes, and undid a few of the buttons on top, just enough to show some cleavage. He laughed evilly to himself and walked down to breakfast with Aimee and Tessa.   
  
~*~  
  
It started at breakfast. It started when James, as Lily, walked into the Great Hall. The robe was a little more than revealing. A few people gaped, some were drooling, but Lily was furious. To get back, she dumped a bowl a hot porridge on James' head. He started throwing muffins at her, then she preceded to dump syrup down his shirt. James flung some scrambled eggs at Lily, and she lunged for him. Soon the whole hall was throwing food at each other while James and Lily were rolling around on the floor.  
  
James let out a high-pitched scream. "YOU BROKE MY PERFECTLY MANICURED NAIL!"   
  
"I'll break more than that." Lily exclaimed and tried to throw a ceramic pitcher but missed and hit Snape, knocking him out. Lucius Malfoy glared at the wrestling pair then dragged his crony out of the hall.   
  
"Stop that this instant!" Professor McGonagall shouted above the cheering of the four house. "Who started this?"   
  
Everyone pointed to Lily and James who were rolling in a pile of squished pancakes.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans!" she snapped. "Detention and 25 points from Gryffindor. Now go and get yourself's cleaned up!"  
  
Lily got off of James and walked out of the Great Hall. Lily pushed James up against a wall but soon found herself under his grip. "The scores' Evans."   
  
~*~  
  
After both partied showered and changed, then went off to their first lesson, Transfiguration, with McGonagall. Lily was sitting in class with Sirius and Remus, when in strutted James. He was wearing a very skimpy dress of Lily's it was a light peach color, sheer and almost see-through. McGonagall almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Miss Evans! I demand that you remove yourself from my classroom until you have some proper attire." she screamed, shaking with rage.  
  
"Ok, ok. Chill, grandma. Don't over to it." he said flippantly, then walked out of the classroom.  
  
Lily stared at the closed door. "Geez, what's up with Lily?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. Mimi, my cousin is fine." she said trying to save herself.  
  
"I wasn't asking about your cousin Mimi, James. I didn't even know you had a cousin Mimi." Sirius said, staring at Lily as if she was an alien with four heads and nine legs.  
  
"Of course you weren't." she said, then turned her attention to her notes.   
  
After Transfiguration they had History of Magic with boring old Binns. Then was lunch, then Potions.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How is this? Let me know. Was it funny? Did it make you laugh? Oh, I also fixed chapter one up, so the wishes make more sense. 


End file.
